


Дружественный огонь

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Paintball, Teambuilding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Тимбилдинг в МИ-6.





	Дружественный огонь

Время, казалось, остановилось, замерев в горячем воздухе. Ветра не было; в лучах света, проникавших сквозь щели в заколоченных окнах, танцевали пылинки. Пыли здесь было много: она окутывала укутывала тонким покрывалом все поверхности, оставалась на одежде, окрашивая чёрную форму в пепельно-серый. Где-то там, снаружи, за непрочными деревянными стенами барака, стрекотали сверчки и изредка клекотали какие-то птицы, но эти звуки доносились словно издалека. Нестерпимо хотелось снять шлем, ополоснуть взмокшее лицо, хотя бы просто стереть каплю пота, застывшую на виске. Вместо этого Мэллори почесал шею, не заботясь о том, что перчатка вся в пыли, и снова замер, приникнув к одной из щелей и всматриваясь в залитое послеполуденным солнцем поле.

Ив Манипенни рядом с ним шевельнулась, чуть меняя положение. 

— Чего они тянут, — прошептала она едва слышно. — Не ожидала такой медлительности ни от Бонда, ни от Тревельяна.

— Возможно, Таннер и Кью от них отделались.

Любые разговоры были опасны — можно было пропустить приближение противника, — но Мэллори прекрасно понимал Манипенни: его самого тоже начинало утомлять ожидание. 

Снаружи донеслись тихие хлопки, в которых нетрудно было узнать отдалённые выстрелы. Мэллори хмыкнул.

— Но, похоже, — продолжил он, — они просто решили сначала заняться друг другом.

Манипенни зевнула:

— Эта духота усыпляет меня. Я отрублюсь, так никого и не дождавшись.

— Отставить нытьё, агент, — шутливо приказал Мэллори. В отличие от неё, он совсем не чувствовал сонливости; напротив, предвкушение драки подстёгивало и бодрило не хуже энергетика, и даже проклятая жара не сбивала настроя. Больше всего хотелось плюнуть на выгодную точку и выбраться наружу, но он достаточно трезво оценивал их с Манипенни шансы в подобном случае.

Идея всего этого безобразия принадлежала Таннеру. Вернее, ему принадлежала шутка о том, что агентам «два ноля» и их руководству необходима семейная терапия, например, в виде совместной тренировки, а Манипенни уже, оживившись, предложила претворить эту шутку в жизнь.

По мнению Мэллори, затея была гиблой и лишённой смысла, но возможность безнаказанно подстрелить Бонда отзывалась приятным теплом где-то в глубине души, поэтому Манипенни почти не пришлось его уговаривать.

И вот теперь они вдвоём сидели здесь, в душном бараке, пока две другие команды готовились к штурму. Если бы Мэллори находился по другую сторону, он предложил бы объединить усилия, чтобы иметь численное преимущество перед обороняющимися. Но оба «два ноля» (все остальные были сейчас на заданиях), похоже, не считали двух кабинетных крыс достойными соперниками.

Манипенни неожиданно вскинула сжатую в кулак руку, затем приложила её к уху, давая понять, что услышала движение. Мэллори кивнул, затем на всякий случай проверил маркер и поправил шлем. Бесшумно поднявшись на ноги, он сообщил так же жестами: «Держите позицию. Иду на разведку», — и двинулся вдоль стены, чуть пригнувшись, чтобы его не заметили снаружи. 

Вернулся он через минуту. «Два человека, — показал он, — с западной стороны. Оба ранены. Двигаемся в заранее выбранную точку». Манипенни дёрнула подбородком, задавая вопрос, и Мэллори беззвучно произнёс одними губами: «Бонд». Манипенни улыбнулась и подняла руку со сжатыми в кольцо указательным и большим пальцами: «Поняла».

Будь на её месте Бонд и Тревельян, вместо этого диалога сейчас бы уже была перестрелка. Но Манипенни точно так же понимала, что их единственный шанс — держаться напарника и чётко координировать совместные действия. И Бонд, и Тревельян были настоящими профессионалами, которым уже не раз доводилось выполнять подобные задания в реальных боевых условиях. Но они были одиночками, не способными работать в команде. Если бы Бонд был один, преимущество было бы на его стороне, но победа засчитывалась только в том случае, если до финиша дойдут оба члена команды, а Бонд слишком не любил проигрывать.

С другой стороны, Мэллори был единственным, кто видел показатели Кью на стрельбище. Списывать его со счетов не следовало: как квартирмейстер признавался сам, с настоящим оружием в руках он впадал в ступор, зато из пневматики или маркеров стрелял хладнокровно и точно в цель.

За стеной прямо возле него хрустнула веточка. Мэллори застыл как вкопанный, жестом приказывая Манипенни замереть. Сердце гулко колотилось под горлом, во рту пересохло, спина под курткой, напротив, взмокла. Он совершенно не годится в оперативники, да и не в том уже возрасте, чтобы бегать в жарком снаряжении по каким-то чёртовым баракам. Только позориться. Сделав несколько коротких вдохов и выдохов, он одним стремительным шагом перетёк к ближайшей широкой щели и, быстро прицелившись, нажал на спуск.

За спиной раздались несколько глухих выстрелов и сдержанное ругательство; в маску брызнуло жёлтым. Мэллори вздрогнул, невольно отшатываясь назад, но тут же понял, что шарик попал в стену рядом с его головой. 

Бонд умудрился обыграть их всех. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

Мэллори обернулся, ожидая в любой момент удара шариком, и удивлённо хмыкнул, оценив ситуацию.

Почти вся защитная форма Бонда была испещрена мелкими пятнышками. Три синих на ноге, одно жёлтое на плече, ещё одно синее на правой перчатке, а на груди, точно над сердцем, красовалось ярко-зелёное. Точно такой же краской был заряжен маркер Мэллори (и именно её сейчас грустно разглядывал на своей куртке Кью).

— Чёрт возьми, да вы, я смотрю, тренировались, мисс Манипенни, — присвистнул Бонд.

— В этот раз было проще, 007, — снисходительно ответила она, хотя Мэллори безошибочно узнал в её голосе искрящееся торжество. — Вы двигались значительно медленнее.

— Тревельян и Таннер? — спросил Мэллори, выглядывая на всякий случай в щель.

— Ждут, когда мы закончим. Я отвлёк Алека, пока Кью разбирался с Таннером. Не ожидал от него такой прыти, — не без уважения заметил Бонд.

— Я как раз не ждал иного, — небрежно кивнул Мэллори и, наконец-то сняв проклятый пейнтбольный шлем, взъерошил волосы. 

— Но он умудрился зацепить меня, — мстительно добавил Бонд. — Что за манера у ваших подчинённых, сэр, — стрелять в своих!

— Он напрашивался, — буркнул Кью, входя в барак. Он тоже успел снять шлем, и влажные от пота волосы топорщились теперь в разные стороны.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнула Манипенни.

— Так вот в чём была цель этого мероприятия — поиздеваться надо мной? — Бонд стянул перчатки и расстегнул куртку. Он ухмылялся, но поражение явно неприятно задело его. 

Мэллори вздохнул, напоминая себе о том, зачем они здесь на самом деле. 

— Не расстраивайтесь, 007, это всего лишь игра. Мне кажется, нам сейчас всем стоит переодеться и отправиться в какой-нибудь бар с кондиционером. И уже за холодным пивом обсудить детали.

Он поймал тёплую одобрительную улыбку Манипенни и на пути к выходу коротко сжал её плечо. Это всего лишь игра, но она подтвердила то, что Мэллори знал и так: они вдвоём идеальная команда.


End file.
